Mon chant d'espoir
by Shiriliz
Summary: Lorsque la fin est proche et qu'on le sait, il ne reste plus que le courage et l'espoir comme seuls armes...


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à cette chère JK Rowling. Rien n'est donc à moi et tout est à elle. Bien sur je ne suis pas payée pour écrire (si seulement on pouvait me payer lol).

* * *

Mon chant d'espoir

Le salon était plongé dans le noir et un calme étrange régnait dans la maison. La haut, il l'entendait fredonnait lentement une berceuse. Sa voix était douce et murmurante, mais résonnait dans toute la maisonnée comme un petit chant d'espoir.

Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte du salon et l'écouta, hypnotisé. Il se remémora ces dernières années écoulées, si heureuses et pourtant si effrayantes. Qui aurait pu imaginer, il y a quelques années, que leur vie ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas lui et encore moins elle. A l'époque où avait commencé leur relation, ils étaient insouciants et rieurs, un brin chamailleurs… Même beaucoup chamailleurs, pensa t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par son pas dans l'escalier. Elle le regarda avec un petit air misérable et se blottit dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'y invita.

– J'ai peur, si peur… Pour lui, pour eux, pour nous, si peur… Souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son coup.

Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux.

– Je sais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à trouver comme réponse. Un « je sais » qui n'exprimait ni plus ni moins la peur qu'il avait lui aussi. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant. Il pensait avoir placé sa confiance en la bonne personne, mais il doutait. Il doutait affreusement maintenant. Il aurait peut-être dû la prévenir… Prévenir les autres aussi… Mais cela avait été si vite, et l'idée avait paru si judicieuse sur l'instant. Il poussa un petit soupir désabusé et elle releva ses yeux vers lui.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il détourna la tête. Il se sentait tellement… Il ne trouvait pas les mots… C'était comme s'il l'avait trahit, elle, sa propre femme !

Son regard tomba sur le tourne-disque qu'elle avait tant tenu à acquérir. Une lubie de moldu, sans aucun doute. Mais une lubie fort attractive en somme.

D'un coup de baguette, il para la pièce d'une lumière tamisée, puis d'un autre coup de baguette il mis en marche le tourne-disque. Une musique langoureuse sortie des basses. Leur musique.

Il fit un pas dans le salon et lui tendit la main. Elle y plaça la sienne, confiante. Il la tira à lui et elle l'enlaça pour venir se blottir étroitement contre lui.

Le couple se laissa portait par les douces notes qu'égrenait la chanson. Leur chanson.

Il caressait avec lenteur ses cheveux de cuivre, elle avait fourré ses mains dans sa chevelure corbeau. Son nez était dans son coup et il sentit des larmes coulait le long de sa gorge. Ses larmes à elle. Leurs larmes de désespoir.

Ils bougeaient lentement comme s'ils avaient peur de se briser l'un l'autre. Leur corps se touchait, se cherchait. Ils demandaient la chaleur de l'autre pour se réconforter. Ils demandaient le réconfort de l'autre pour cesser d'entendre l'angoisse qui sourdait en eux. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'ils ne se connaissent jamais, qu'ils ne sympathisent jamais… Mais le destin avait choisi de les unir, peu de temps certes, mais ce petit laps de temps devait être vécu avec passion et amour. Une passion et un amour qui avaient semblé impossible pour leurs amis respectifs… Et pourtant….

Soudain il y a eu un fracas du côté de la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était la fin. Chacun d'eux pouvait le lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Ce qui arrivait serait leur fin.

La musique emplissait toujours la maison de ces douces notes. Il poussa sa femme dans les escaliers alors qu'un cri de rage se faisait entendre de l'entrée. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne passe dans le couloir et s'agrippa à lui désespérément.

– Je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Il lui essuya de son pouce la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi… Je te retrouverais quoiqu'il nous arrive.

Un second fracas lui indiqua alors que la porte n'avait pas résisté à Son second assaut. Un gloussement d'un rire suraigu s'éleva alors dans la maison. Et il la repoussa avec vigueur dans les escaliers.

– Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

– JAMES ! Hurla la jeune femme dans un cri déchirant.

Elle l'entendit trébuchait à terre. Elle les entendit hurler de rage et de colère. Puis après un dernier cri, ce fût le silence pendant lequel elle perçut les dernières notes de leur chanson. Il fût aussitôt suivi d'un rire de dément qui lui glaça les os et la fit frissonner d'angoisse.

Reprenant soudain sens de la réalité, elle se précipita dans l'escalier, trébuchant sans cesse et sanglotant à en mourir. Elle finit à quatre pattes de monter les dernières marches. Sa vision était troublée par ses larmes et elle eut du mal à se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Elle L'entendait d'en bas qui gravissait l'escalier tout en poussant des cris d'excitation diaboliques.

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre de son bébé, l'arracha à son berceau et le serra contre son cœur. Elle embrassa son front puis le reposa dans ses draps. Il s'était réveillé et la regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à James et pourtant c'était ses yeux à elle qu'il possédait, tels deux émeraudes posait délicatement sur une peau de soie. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue rebondie.

– Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive.

Il lui lança un regard curieux et étonné. Elle senti alors le besoin de le tenir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle L'entendit avancer dans le couloir.

D'un coup de baguette elle referma la porte, même si elle savait son geste stupide. Aussitôt celle-ci se rouvrit avec fracas. Il était là, devant elle, sûr de toute sa puissance et de sa supériorité.

– Allez pousse toi Lily ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

– Et James ! Hurla t-elle, vous ne lui avez rien fait non plus !

Il fit un petit geste de la main comme pour repousser cette phrase.

– Le pauvre idiot ne voulait pas me laisser passer, j'ai du… user de persuasion.

– Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !

– Moui… Tu n'es pas la seule Lily.

– Je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer et encore moins à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Vociféra t-elle pleine de rage.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire suraigu.

– Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Laisse moi le tuer et je ne te ferai rien Lily.

– NON ! Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Je vous en empêcherai par tous les moyens même si pour cela je dois en mourir !

Son rire se fit plus diabolique que jamais.

– Non, c'est lui que je veux, uniquement lui et tu le sais très bien Lily.

Il fit un pas menaçant dans la pièce. Lily se plaça alors entre Lui et le berceau. Une sourde angoisse commençait à s'emparer de chacun de ses membres et la peur s'infiltrait peu à peu dans ses réactions.

– Par Grindelwald Lily ! Pousse toi idiote !

– Non jamais !

– Laisse moi le voir !

– Non pas Harry ! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! Cria t-elle désespérément.

– Mais pousse toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse toi !

– Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez ! Ayez pitié ! Ayez pitié !

Elle s'effondra sur le berceau, essayant vainement de protéger son fils. Les sanglots étaient dans sa gorge et elle avait si peur maintenant. Si peur.

– Tu n'as encore rien compris Lily !

Dans un dernier sursaut de courage, Lily pointa sa baguette ver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle fut aussitôt désarmée. Il était désormais fou de rage.

– Tu es aussi idiote que ton mari !

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

Elle vit le rayon vert arriver droit sur elle comme au ralentit. Mais elle avait réussit à protéger son fils. Elle savait que ça marcherait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Un doux sourire victorieux et soulagé. Elle avait sauvé son fils et allait retrouver James maintenant. Maintenant que tout était fini pour elle, tout commencerait pour Harry. Une vie sécurisée, on le lui avait promis et elle avait confiance. Ce fût sa dernière pensait…

L'éclair vert s'abattit sur elle et elle s'effondra inanimée, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis soudain, sans prévenir, la maison s'effondra d'un bloc. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, il ne restait plus que des gravas de l'ancienne maison qui se trouvait là. Le seul bruit perceptible était le petit ronronnement caractéristique que font les tourne-disques lorsque le disque est arrivé à sa fin. Petit ronronnement paisible qui raisonna avec étrangeté dans les décombres de la maison. Et si on écoutait encore plus attentivement, on pouvait aussi entendre le chant de Lily naviguait autour du berceau de Harry, comme un échos, comme un petit chant d'espoir…

* * *

Shiri du CS

Merci de m'avoir lu et pensez à mettre une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend que quelques minutes

A une prochaine fois j'espère...


End file.
